User talk:Mousetalon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Clans of the Rivers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley PCA Are you going to make a PCA? [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 22:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) something I did.. Hi Mouseh :) Have a look at Whitestar and tell me what you think of the info thing :D Shruggytalk 07:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah. I can make a start sometime anyway. Shruggytalk 17:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Joining Do I ask you about joining MistClan? If so can I join as a warrior? Her name is Creamsplash- a fluffy brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Thanks![[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 21:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm pretty new at this but it seems fun. I posted a request to your PCA thing already. I decided to try my luck in RPing .[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 22:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Reads guidlines* It seems simple enough. Oh and thanks for adding me to your PCA. Would it be alright if I put an image up now or should I wait? Either way I'm excited to see how life on this wiki pans out. Your guidlines seem to be set to avoid un needed drama which I've seen on other Roleplay sites.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do like them. I'm going to post the image of Creamsplash I made. Hopefully I did the blank as much justice as it gave my image lol.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Is there anything I can help with?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can i join Mistclan as an apprentice? Her name is Frostpaw - a fluffy white pelt with ice blue eyes she-cat. thanks Frostyness 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ok I read the guidlines It seems like simple enough so can I rp Frostpaw? Thanks Frostyness 17:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D Frostyness 00:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool. Btw can I change Icefall's name to Iceshine? Thanks, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I lead PC? (It should be changed to Project Characters. Charries doesn't make any sense,) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kk. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 00:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) re: oops ah ok. You don't put it on the Template page. But on the characters page, like this.. Shruggytalk 08:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) NP :) Shruggytalk 13:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: If any clan needs a deputy or med cat than let me know. I could make another cat if needed.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 20:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Would I talk to Night about becoming deputy of RapidClan or you?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 21:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I asked Night. I'm attempting to make some elder blanks. Do you want me to post them here when I'm done?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 16:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah They're bad.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Female longhaired doesn't want to change. Ignoring miss stubborn over there is this what you meant?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Approving Just a question, how do I add an image on an article's page? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Where is the image box? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Could I join? Could I join MossClan as Maplepaw, and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes? Could she be the mediicne cat apprentice? Maple 23:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Queen Hey Mouseh! Can I have a MistClan queen? Tigerlily- tortiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes? You can roleplay one of her kit's if you like.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 01:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Btw when did Creamsplash get an apprentice?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 17:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouse. Do you think she should be on patrol with us than? Also Tigerlily's kits will be born soon(a week or two maybe) if you wanted one.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 18:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Frostpaw Can one of your cats be Frostpaws mentor? :] thanks Frostyness 01:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the mentor :] Frostyness 14:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hi! I really wanna join. Since it's summer now, I can't really roleplay with my friends. One has tons of school-work and another lives kinda far. So I want to join a "virtual" roleplay. Hehe. Frostheart ♥ 04:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I'm a silver-blue she-cat with blue eyes and I'm Frostheart. Hehe. A warrior. :)Frostheart ♥ 04:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Position Hi. So I already asked if I can be Frostheart. But can I be the medicine cat too? Frostheart-silver-blue tabby with blue eyes (she-cat) Silverleaf- (med cat) silver-gray tabby with green eyes. (she-cat) I also posted the same request on the Mistclan talk-page, but AshShadow told me there'd be a better change you'd see it here, plus I wanted to change the appearance. :P Oh and by the way, how do you make a story? Do I just click "create a new page" ? Frostheart ♥ 23:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kits Tigerlily's kits will be born on friday. Start thinking of a name and description if you still want one.AshshadowAg 01:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok, and what do you mean? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where do I ask then? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Here: Leafflight - black tabby tom with white pads and belly, with yellowish-green eyes. Rped by Spiritcloud Skyepaw - pastel colored longhaired she-cat with fluffy tuffs on ears and paws with green eyes. Rped by Spiritcloud What I'd do if I were you, copy and paste this to the Clan page, it would be a ''whole ''lot easier! :) Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Furryness Hi Mouse. Can you teach me how to do that furry texture? It's pretty cool and I'm looking to improve my personal style as well. Btw Falconkit is epic ;) AshshadowAg 02:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouse! it's really cool.AshshadowAg 13:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Age hi Mousetalon :D I was thinking on camp... maybe we could have somesort of age thing. If one week is a moon, then you could do something like, cats become elders when they're __ and have too die before __. (put age in "__") Shruggytalk 13:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) um.. maybe 70moons? and then if we want to make so they have too die at some age, maybe 80-100? or maybe. 50 and then die at 70? Shruggytalk 16:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OK Shruggytalk 16:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Falconkit She's here!AshshadowAg 23:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course! Night Fall 20:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Np ;) IRC? Main channel Night Fall 21:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Help I can't get my siggy to work. Can you help please? . 18:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It works on WWiki but not here. Shouldn't it work both places? Maybe you need to create the templete? . 19:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Insane was able to help me. The answer is on my talkpage on WWiki. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nvm I'll post it here. | }} Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 01:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Insane deserves the credit though.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Styling concerns for the future. Hi. I was wondering if our more popular clans (such as Mistclan) needs some styling? After all, this is a "popular" wiki for a new one. And once it becomes even more popular, our camp page will overload. I don't think we should delete the old content, since it's interesting to read. What about something like "Mistclan: Old Content" Then it has subcategories such as "Medicine den" But also like "Tigerlily kitting" What do you think? 03:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Character (2) Can I have 2 new warriors in Mistclan? Brackenpelt- Brown tom with messy fur and green eyes Dawnflower- Silver she-cat with dappled coat and blue eyes. 01:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Join MistClan Request Mossfire and Sunfall played by me please! 07:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New cats Autumnleaves- Creamy brown she-cat with tortiseshell patches (elder) Duckpaw- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Tangleclaw- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Warrior or if no space for warriors elder) May I have these three cats please?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 14:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I sound impatient but may I have them or not? It's been three days and no answer. I know you're buzy and all but if I can have them I'll add them to the alligences so you don't have to.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks Mouseh. Technology gotta love it huh? Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Pic Check out my userpage when you get a chance =)Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 15:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mouseh. I'm actually working on Falconkit =). This helps lots. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes you did. I'll see about adding it to thr finished image but i'm not sure if it will work out.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol. I'm still working on Falconkit. Falconsky is a cool name too.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) get on IRC #wikia-clansoftherivers 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Falconkit is up! =) Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. I can't really blame you. Congrats about becoming a senior warrior on pca at wwiki.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe they forgot. I would add you but I always find a way to mess up the coding.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Join...and hey Hey..Mouseh! Can I join Mistclan? A kit named Maplekit? (if I have to RP my mother/father...then just tell me) Tawny (Talk) irc? 18:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you for the promotion. I'll try to get the wiki more active but how exactly how do I do this new job?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 14:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds simple enough. Thanks.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 16:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC)